


【丹罐】无赖

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	【丹罐】无赖

姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖闹别扭了。  
确切的说，是姜丹尼尔惹赖冠霖生气了。  
为什么会惹他生气？许是姜丹尼尔太过多情，许是赖冠霖太过小气。  
姜丹尼尔出差前一晚，将赖冠霖的行李箱拖出来，上面蒙了一层灰，只拿了一旁的抹布随意擦拭了两下，就打开箱子往里头塞了几件自己的衣服。赖冠霖窝在床上背对着他，闭着眼睛听他在旁边絮絮叨叨，但他不愿理他，拽了拽盖在腰间的棉被，将整个身子缩进里头，只留了一颗圆圆的脑袋，头顶还翘着刚刚因为给学生们批改作业而被自己抓乱的头发。  
供暖前的一周实在是太冷了，赖冠霖在心里想着。  
要是放在以前，絮絮叨叨的人该是赖冠霖。  
“哥，你就不能和公司商量换别人去吗？”  
“那你带这件衣服去吧，南方温度偏高。”  
“记得每天给我打晚安视频。”  
“要是想我了就给我打电话。”  
“不许再往箱子里塞软糖和紫菜了！”  
“那你今晚要抱着我睡。”  
“……”  
赖冠霖以前觉得自己从不是粘人的那种类型，也从不跟人撒娇，可遇到姜丹尼尔之后，他打破了他所有的原则和底线，也把他惯的无法无天。  
姜丹尼尔合上行李箱，坐在床边轻声唤了句“霖霖”，未得到回应，关了卧室的大灯，又顺手开了床头的小夜灯，他知道，赖冠霖胆子小，最见不得黑。  
他轻手轻脚爬上了床，掀开被角往赖冠霖身旁靠了靠，伸手顺了顺他头顶乱糟糟的头发，才将手伸进被窝环住他细瘦的腰。赖冠霖嘴里哼唧了两句，随即转过身来轻车熟路的往姜丹尼尔怀里钻。  
好像醒着的时候，跟姜丹尼尔闹别扭不理他的人从来就不是他一样。  
姜丹尼尔笑了笑，心想这小孩就连往他怀里钻的角度和搭在他后背的手一定要钻进他睡衣里头的动作都和往常一模一样。  
今晚该抱着你睡，等到明天再跟我闹别扭吧。

赖冠霖觉得一定是因为昨天那几个孩子太顽皮，惹他生了一肚子的气，才会在晚上睡得太沉，以至于连姜丹尼尔是什么时候离开的都不知道。  
旁边空着大半的床，早已没了那人的余温，赖冠霖往旁边靠了靠，却闻到了他们浴室里头的那瓶杏仁牛奶的沐浴露味道。  
他昨晚肯定又偷偷多涂了好多的沐浴露。  
他说他的霖霖是杏仁牛奶的味道。  
姜丹尼尔是个狡猾的骗子，这是赖冠霖在起床之前唯一能想得到来形容他的话。  
姜丹尼尔拖走了他的行李箱，还顺走了他家防盗门的钥匙，那个他们一闹别扭，他就往回跑的小屋。

他还是觉得姜丹尼尔太狡猾了。

都没解决好冷战的问题，怎么就自己先跑了？赖冠霖一边拿叉子插着盘子里的鸡蛋，一边在心里嘀咕，往嘴里送了一块蛋清，想了想，默默在心里补了句，虽说是我单方面的不理你吧。  
姜丹尼尔在出差期间不厌其烦的给赖冠霖发信息，每天准时准点的跟他汇报自己一天都做了什么，晚上睡觉前也记得给他打晚安视频，想他的时候就给他打电话，但赖冠霖没有一次是接起来的，信息也从没有收到过回复。  
姜丹尼尔盯着手机屏幕，越发郁闷，他从来不知道自家小孩竟有这么倔的脾气。  
“霖霖，我今晚八点的飞机，你来接我，你要是不来我就一直等。”这是姜丹尼尔给赖冠霖发的最后一条短信。  
赖冠霖还是没理，他不觉得依着姜丹尼尔的性子，真能安安稳稳的待在机场等上几个小时，所以他并没有去接他的打算。  
等赖冠霖批改完作业，将架在鼻梁上的金丝眼镜摘下来放到一旁，揉了揉眼睛，抬头看了一眼墙上挂着的钟表，时针指在十和十一两个数字之间，透过玻璃窗只看到被灯火点的通亮的夜，姜丹尼尔真的没有回来。  
如果真的让他在机场待一夜，明天该有鼻音了吧？他的抵抗力那么差。  
赖冠霖抓了件厚外套套在自己身上，刚出门就被楼道里的凉风扑了满脸，今天物业阿姨又忘记关窗。他摸了摸自己凉透的鼻尖，从衣袋里掏出钥匙，又回了屋，从衣柜里翻出了去年冬天给姜丹尼尔买的棉衣，才重新出了门。  
今年的冬天实在是太冷了些，天冷的时候，赖冠霖的脾气总是会变得不好。  
“你怎么才来！”窝在机场大厅长椅上的姜丹尼尔抬头看见赖冠霖站在他面前低头看着他，一句话也不说，委屈的眼里快要掉下泪来，埋怨着赖冠霖怎么就不知道心疼他。  
姜丹尼尔总是这样，明明惹别人生气的人是他，他却一次都没有做错事的自觉。  
“堵车了。”赖冠霖面无表情的说。姜丹尼尔这副样子见得多了，也就没那么容易心软了。  
“我冷……”  
“谁让你穿这么少？”  
“没有你帮我收拾箱子，我都不知道该带哪件衣服。”姜丹尼尔委屈的抽了抽鼻子，将赖冠霖拽的离自己更近些，旁若无人的将两只手掏进他带着温度的衣袋里。赖冠霖推开黏在他身上的姜丹尼尔，将臂弯上挂着的外套丢给他，沉着脸色说：“回家。”  
姜丹尼尔将外套穿上，嘿嘿笑了两声，赶紧起身跟上拖着箱子大步走掉的赖冠霖。

“霖霖，我来开车吧。”姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖推搡到副驾驶的位置，抢过他手里的钥匙，钻进了驾驶座。  
赖冠霖不知道姜丹尼尔又搞什么鬼，也懒得理他。最近他忙的厉害，本就贪睡的人最怕屁股挨着座位，还没等姜丹尼尔启动车子，赖冠霖就已经睡着了。  
姜丹尼尔扭头看了看赖冠霖，以为他还跟自己闹着别扭，只是不愿理他，喊了他几遍名字也没能等到回应，关了车顶的灯，专心开起车来。  
往家里开着的车在到小区门口之前转了个弯，等赖冠霖迷迷糊糊睡醒的时候，车子还在开，他往窗外看了一眼，太黑了些。这是什么地方，怎么连个路灯都没有？赖冠霖皱着眉头想。  
“你要把车子开去哪？”姜丹尼尔握着方向盘的手抖了一下，没理，也没转头看他。  
“姜丹尼尔，不回家吗？”赖冠霖生着气的时候，从来都是连名带姓的称呼他，他还是没理。  
“姜丹尼尔？”依旧没有回应，赖冠霖想了半天也没能想明白，姜丹尼尔这又是演哪出。  
车子终于驶过了黑暗区，路边开始出现三三两两的路灯，发着暗黄色的微弱的光，像电影里的镜头，阴森的厉害，赖冠霖这才看清楚，原来是到了那片废旧的工业区。  
赖冠霖转头看着姜丹尼尔，微皱的眉头，紧抿的嘴唇，本就不大的眼睛快眯成一条缝，他生气的时候，总是这副样子。赖冠霖就纳了闷了，这人又生的哪门子的气，明明上车之前还跟个癞皮狗一样跟他撒娇，明明做错事的人是他来着。  
姜丹尼尔来了个急刹车，赖冠霖被惯性晃得脑袋差点磕到挡风玻璃，“姜丹尼尔，你干什么！”  
“霖霖，我忍不住了。”姜丹尼尔解了自己的安全带，侧身到副驾驶，将椅背放平，抱住赖冠霖说：“我好想你。”  
“姜丹尼尔你放开我！唔……”赖冠霖推搡着姜丹尼尔，却因姿势和车内狭小的空间而使不上力，只能任由姜丹尼尔抱着亲。  
“霖霖，我硬了……”  
赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔亲的手软脚软，意识也差点不清醒，却在听到姜丹尼尔说的话时，立刻醒过神来，“你自己解决！”  
姜丹尼尔将人抱得更紧些，又开始耍起了无赖，“我自己怎么能解决呢，得你帮我才行，火是你挑起来的，你得对我负责。”  
“谁……哈啊……姜丹尼尔你属狗的吗，别乱咬！”赖冠霖心里的别扭还没消去，却对耍无赖的姜丹尼尔无计可施，推也推不开，逃也逃不掉。  
“霖霖，我真的好想你，你都不知道，你不理我的时候，我心里难过的要死。”姜丹尼尔一边含着赖冠霖的乳尖一边叽里咕噜的说着话。  
赖冠霖被他磨得没招，身子也不知羞耻的起了反应，想推他起来，可推在他胸膛的手却是软绵绵的，一点力气都没有，“姜丹尼尔你起开，别磨了！”  
姜丹尼尔抬头看看他，眼里包着一层雾，“霖霖不想做吗？我想你想的都快疯掉了。”  
“不想，你起开！”赖冠霖还在嘴硬，可下身贴在姜丹尼尔腹部的物什却毫不留情的出卖了他。  
姜丹尼尔手顺着他的脊椎向下探去，他的腰过细了，腰带坠在上头也只起到了不让裤子往下掉的作用，再容只手进去也算富余。姜丹尼尔恶意掐了掐他的臀肉，引得身下人不自觉的颤抖，露出了满意的神情，他知道自家小男友嘴硬的厉害，可身子却诚实的很。又大着胆子往里伸，手指刚伸进股缝，赖冠霖就炸了毛，“姜丹尼尔！”这一嗓子也不知道是羞的还是怒的。  
姜丹尼尔觉得羞的成分多了些，“霖霖明明就很想要，你看你下头都泛滥成灾了，还有你这前头，刚刚隔着裤子，我都觉着小霖霖的躁动了，你说说你，怎么就知道跟我嘴硬？你要是……”  
“姜丹尼尔！你要做就做，废话怎么那么多！”赖冠霖彻底投了降，被那点可怜的羞耻心弄得无地自容，若再嘴硬下去，黏在他身上的这个无赖，指不定又要吐出什么话来羞他。  
“这才乖嘛。”姜丹尼尔奖励似的在他唇上印下一吻，扯掉裤子的动作和一路向下的吻印同时进行，束缚在裤链里的物什急不可耐的跳出来，弹到姜丹尼尔的腹肌上。赖冠霖将羞红的脸别到一旁，又被姜丹尼尔用手捧回来，唇舌交缠的感觉太过美妙了些，就连心肺缺氧都像是在悄无声息的宣告幸福感。  
车内的空间狭窄了些，两个一米八几的大男人在躺平的副驾驶上厮磨交缠，伸不开腿却也不妨碍性事的进行，啧啧的水声不知是逐步加深的吻带出来的，还是被伸进他后穴里头的那三根手指给搅得，在静谧的夜里色情的不像话。  
“霖霖，虽然刚刚已经跟你说过好多遍了，可是还想跟你说，我真的好想你。”  
赖冠霖觉得自己一定是被黑夜冲昏了头脑，才差点破口而出那句“我也想你了”。  
姜丹尼尔熟悉他身体的每一个开关，手指在温热紧致的甬道里慢慢做着扩张，时不时的往里探探就抵上他的敏感，惹得身下人一阵的颤抖才咯咯笑出声。姜丹尼尔当然是故意的，这个人由里到外，床上床下都幼稚的要命。

“嗯啊……你别咬那里……我明天还得去学校……”  
“你别磨了，快点进来……”

姜丹尼尔的耐心伴着恶作剧被消磨殆尽，眼角慢慢被逼红，得不到释放的分身逐渐充满胀大，欲火无处可泄，在他身子里不停蹿蹬，跟他叫嚣着不满，头皮也被冲撞的像被虫蚁噬咬。  
一只手解开腰带的动作很是顺溜，等不及褪下长裤，只掏出自己的分身，便将杵在他后穴里的手指急躁的抽出，抽出的速度过快，离开穴口的时候发出了“啵”的声响，羞的赖冠霖只想把人踹出去。

“你怎……怎么那么墨迹……”  
“哈啊……你能……能不能慢点……快被你撞散架了……”  
“姜……你别……别总是顶那里……”  
“你就不能轻点……啊……”

“轻点怎么满足你？”  
“这么能说，看来是我没伺候好你。”  
“非得治治你这嘴硬的毛病。”  
“想要就不能乖乖承认吗？”  
“看我不把你操的说不出个不字来。”

破开内壁的肉刃像被逼红眼的饿狼，无人侵犯领地，却想着疯狂占有，发了狠的朝着他的敏感点撞击。赖冠霖被撞得前后耸动，可怜兮兮的前端分泌出些许腺液，后穴的快感一阵高过一阵，他想伸手抚慰一下前端，却被人抓着手阻止，“霖霖不乖，怎么能自己动手？只许用后面。”说完将撩起的衣摆向上一扯，带着他的两条胳膊举过头顶，被还压在身下一半的上衣束缚着不能动弹半分。又像是惩罚般，在他下唇使力咬了一口。  
赖冠霖被他磨得浑身分辨不出是难受还是舒服，只觉得阵阵酥麻从头发根流窜至五根脚趾，他已然未着片缕，身上人却只露了私处，将他干的欲仙欲死，连头发丝都在打着颤。  
氤氲着水汽的眸子像隔了层雾，看不真切在他身上来回晃动着的人，车子里的暖气不知道什么时候被姜丹尼尔关上了，玻璃车窗上被两人急促的呼吸蒙上了热气，即使是零下的冬日里，车子里的温度也在不断攀高。  
路过的工人看着颠簸的车体，了然的笑笑，心道“啧，现在的小年轻真是没个耐性，等不及回家就开打，精力这么旺盛，也不嫌地儿小。”  
抽插的速度由缓至急，姜丹尼尔用胳膊架起身下人的一条腿，另一条腿也自觉地勾住他的腰背。身上人额上细密的汗珠一颗颗的砸在赖冠霖的脸颊上，混着他的汗液和被逼出眼尾的生理盐水一起滑到身下的漆皮椅背上，把椅背染得黑亮。  
每一下都是整根抽出又整根没入，恨不得将他捅穿，最好是能进的更深些。“噗呲噗呲”的水声随着进出的动作越发起劲，穴口挤出的白沫像是在无声的控告姜丹尼尔的粗暴。  
“啊……不行了……我要去了……”  
姜丹尼尔知他要高潮，坏心眼的伸出手指堵住马眼，赖冠霖扭着身子往上逃窜想躲开他的锢制，却被人抓着脚踝拽了回来，“姜丹尼尔，你放开我……啊……难受……”  
“霖霖今天嘴硬不乖来着。”  
赖冠霖抬起头，伸手环住身上人的脖颈，在他嘴角亲了又亲，又将脑袋埋在他胸口闷声说：“丹尼尔，求求你，让我射……”最终还是欲望战胜了一点用处都没有的羞耻心。  
姜丹尼尔亲了亲他的发顶，“这才乖。”用手帮他快速的套弄了两下，便全都交代在姜丹尼尔的手上。  
姜丹尼尔舔了舔手里的乳白色精液，又将剩下的抹在他的乳尖上，低头吮了上去。  
“霖霖，你身上怎么有奶香味？”  
“你别胡说，起开。”  
“你怎么能自己爽过了就不管我？”  
“那你快点。”

姜丹尼尔捏着赖冠霖的细腰，用力的往上顶弄了几下，赖冠霖彻底老实了，甚至主动配合着身上人的动作，使劲的缩了缩穴口，卖力的讨好，姜丹尼尔被他的主动和收缩夹的舒爽，差点缴械，又在里头来了几个深顶之后，才退出他的后穴，射在了一旁。  
姜丹尼尔趴在赖冠霖身上喘着粗气，又想起来什么，戳了戳同样眯着眼微喘着的赖冠霖问他：“霖霖，你倒是跟我说说，为什么跟我闹别扭？”  
赖冠霖睁开眼睛看着他，“姜丹尼尔你是真不知道还是跟我装傻？”  
姜丹尼尔皱着眉头看他，只一瞬便不正经起来，“知道知道，是我没把霖霖伺候好。”不太老实的手又开始在他腰间作乱，摸得他差点呻吟出声，这副身子也太敏感了些，赖冠霖在心里想。  
赖冠霖拍掉姜丹尼尔的手，“你老实点！”  
“哦，那你说。”  
赖冠霖开始数落起他的罪行，“你跟别人亲近的时候能不能想想我。”他懒得跟他废话，单刀直入道，“还有，干什么他们要做什么事的时候偏偏要拉上你，好像你们公司就你一个闲人似的。多大人了，那点事自己做不好吗？他们没手还是没脚，骨头就那么酥？靠哪不行偏靠你身上？还有你，就算别人不找你，你也会去靠近别人吧，就你那勾三搭四的劲。叫你和别人保持距离的时候，你反驳的比谁都快，你要是看到我和别的男人这么亲密，你气不气？我是不是……”赖冠霖一肚子的委屈和火气一开盖就没完没了，像是没底一样，噼里啪啦全都扣到姜丹尼尔的脑袋上。  
“你也不想想自己的性取向，不知道的，权当你们关系好，知道的，真当你们谈恋爱呢。”  
姜丹尼尔不气也不恼，也没有反省的自觉，笑的却比谁都大声，拿鼻尖蹭了蹭还被自己压在身下的小男友的鼻尖，“哎呀，霖霖这是吃醋了呀，怎么这么可爱。”  
“我这不是吃醋，是生气！嗯……姜丹尼尔你别乱摸，你能不能严肃点，不许再摸了……啊……别啃……我刚理好的衣服！你给我滚下去！”  
“姜丹尼尔我就没见过你这么无赖的人。”  
“这辈子遇见我一个无赖就够了。”  
“霖霖，我们先不回家了吧，我们去海边溜达溜达。”  
“这大冷天你去海边溜达个什么劲，这天都快亮了，你就不能让我回去睡会儿觉？”  
“不能！”  
“姜丹尼尔，你怎么这么无赖！”  
……  
两个人吵吵闹闹个没够，你一句我一句的谁都不让谁，等两个人真到了海边的时候，又看见了比谁都扣的紧的手，十指交扣间怕是一点缝隙都没留。

后来赖冠霖明白了一个道理，喜欢姜丹尼尔这件事，就像鱼刺卡过喉咙，可他还是喜欢吃鱼；被狗咬过被猫抓过，可他还是热爱动物；明明吃不了辣，被辣椒呛得止不住的咳嗽到满脸通红，也还是忍不住往盘子里多添了几勺辣椒；姜丹尼尔是个长不大的无赖，可他还是喜欢的要命。道理都是一样的，不过是特定对象的差别，只要是他，他都甘愿。

没时间休息的人总会腾出时间来生病，赖冠霖生病了，昨晚被海风吹的。  
可他今天还得去学校值班，不光今天，明天也是，他已经连续一个月没有休息日了。在他出来实习之前，室友看到他桌上的那张填报表，跟他说：“听学长说，兴安小学的老师们都爱欺负新去的实习生”，以前他是不信，现在额角突突的有些发疼。就连下周他都要帮五年级的田老师带英语课。  
说到他忙，究其原因，除了兴安小学的老师们爱欺负实习生，还因为他赖冠霖那该死的好脾气，好像这二十几年来，他还没学会拒绝。  
姜丹尼尔总是跟他抱怨，只顾着工作，都没时间陪他，还埋怨学校的老师可真坏，“要不你辞职，我又不是养不起你”的话也说了好几回，可赖冠霖却不咸不淡的说了句“可我喜欢这份工作啊”。  
“可我不喜欢，我真的好想你。”姜丹尼尔心里念了百八十遍，可却是一遍都没舍得跟他说的，他知道，他家小朋友，最怕做选择。  
等到赖冠霖终于下定决心拒绝学校老师们的“好意”，抽出时间来陪他的时候，姜丹尼尔又开始忙了起来，公司接了新项目，他作为项目经理，比谁都忙。  
赖冠霖再一次撑不住疲乏的身子，眼皮也在打架，脑袋刚沾到枕头边就睡了过去。睡得迷迷糊糊间，一股寒意钻进被子，一双冰凉的手覆在他腰间取暖，不用想都知道是谁，“姜丹尼尔，你怎么那么烦！”  
被喊了名字的男人亲了亲他的脖颈，连嘴唇都是凉的，“还以为你睡着了。”  
“睡着了也该被你搞醒了。”  
姜丹尼尔嘿嘿笑两声，得寸进尺般往被窝里拱了拱，将脑袋埋在赖冠霖胸口，闷着声音说：“霖霖，你知道吗？外边真的太冷了。”  
“托你的福，感受到了。”  
“那你给我暖暖身子吧。”  
“你别跟我耍无赖，往边上靠点，诶？姜丹尼尔你别乱动，你往哪摸呢，你给我滚下去……”姜丹尼尔只要一耍无赖，赖冠霖肯定被吃得骨头都不剩。  
“这回暖和了？喂，姜丹尼尔你别乱拱了，我有事跟你商量。”  
姜丹尼尔还在往他怀里拱，像冷极了的宠物犬，非要讨个温暖的拥抱不可，一边拱一边问：“什么事？”  
“教授要我回学校去做助教，你说我回不回去？”  
姜丹尼尔终于找到一个舒服的位置，“还有其他选择吗？”  
“继续留在兴安小学。”  
“嗯，留在兴安小学比较好。”  
“你不是嫌这学校不好，还嫌我没时间陪你？”  
“你现在不是有时间了吗？做助教多累啊，还是和小孩子们待在一起比较好。”  
“好什么好，一个比一个吵，一个比一个皮。”  
“你那么大那会指不定怎么吵怎么皮呢，别说那会了，你现在不也皮的要命，嘶，疼疼疼……诶？霖霖，君子动口不动手，你怎么能谋杀亲夫？”  
“姜丹尼尔我发现你现在不是在给我出主意，你就是欠打！”  
“我没有。”真的没有，不过就是怕自家小男友被其他小孩拐走而已。

赖冠霖拒绝了教授的好意，姜丹尼尔的心思他比谁都清楚。路过体彩站的时候，姜丹尼尔嚷嚷着这几天运气好，拽着他去买了一张双色球。  
赖冠霖和姜丹尼尔盘腿坐在沙发上，等电视机里念完了那一串毫无规律的数字之后，把彩票攥在手里捏成团丢进了一旁的垃圾桶里，在这种事情上他向来没什么运气。  
“丹尼尔，你说中了大奖的人是不是都要偷偷摸摸的，生怕被别人知道？”  
“不会啊，你说也喜欢我的时候，我就想让全世界都知道。”  
“姜丹尼尔你真是太狡猾了！”


End file.
